


Right Here Waiting For You

by haron1982



Series: Te Amo [9]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haron1982/pseuds/haron1982
Summary: Fernando落选了2013年3月26日西班牙对阵法国的客场世界杯预选赛大名单，他不甘心，Sergio希望他可以帮助他，所以他决定赛后去伦敦看看Fernando.





	Right Here Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> 这也是一篇生日文，为拉莫斯27岁生日所写。

Right Here Waiting For You

听到电视大屏幕上的裁判吹响了哨声，托雷斯松了一口气，挥舞了一下小拳头，顺手拿起遥控器把电视关掉。拿起黑莓给他的队友们发去恭喜的短信。虽然隔着海峡，隔着几千里，巴黎球场上他的国家队队友们的胜利还是感染着他。国家队的征召对于他来说一直像是习惯，而现在却稀罕得像是一种奖赏。难过郁闷沮丧的心情不是没有，可是眼下这情况，他必须振作起来，又足够的理由再次回到他们中间去。他想念西班牙，想念一起并肩战斗了十年的队友，还有那个一直珍爱在心里念念不忘的拉莫斯。  
拨过去熟悉的号码，但手机一直没有人接，托雷斯皱起眉，咬了咬嘴唇，可能在接受采访吧。他摇了摇头，手指飞快地发去一条祝贺短信，我们赢了，加上一个笑脸。按下发送键，托雷斯低头想了想，我们，是啊，是我们，改不了口了，也不想改。该死的，真不习惯这样的日子是枯坐在电视前为球队加油，而不是一起在球场上与他们一起拼搏，已经好久没有共享进球的欢乐了，还有拉莫斯结实温暖的怀抱。  
托雷斯感觉眼角热热的，赶紧让自己冷静下来，转移注意力，不想在这件事情停留太久。他拍了拍脸，深呼吸几口气，又重新换上斗志昂扬的样子，对自己微微笑。明天还要更加努力才行。  
拉莫斯还等着我回去呢。  
真想跟这家伙说几句话，虽然天天都在电话里说到电池缺电警告响起，但是还是忍不住多聊几句。  
太没出息了。  
托雷斯忍不住嘲笑自己，带动的脸部动作引得鼻子有点酸疼，眼角的淤青已经没有那么明显了。尽管拉莫斯坚决说，虽然感觉你的样子凶了一点，可是还是那么漂亮和可爱。  
尽会挑好听的话来说，他自己上次鼻子重伤的时候，说什么怕自己变丑了没人要，天天往自己怀里撒娇，还不忘记以此来欺负自己呢。  
脱掉衣服走进浴室，拉开水阀，热烫的水流冲在身上，托雷斯仰起头，终于不担心看到自己流眼泪的可怜兮兮的样子了。

拉莫斯在混合采访区里被记者们团团包围，目不暇接地在伸来的不同颜色的话筒和录音笔前重复一遍又一遍回答。赛后虽然筋疲力尽了，但是应对媒体他依旧显得精神抖擞。  
“塞尔吉奥，周六的联赛正好也是你的27岁生日，给自己准备了什么礼物？那天会有什么期待吗？”  
拉莫斯笑了笑，露出灿烂的笑容。“什么期待吗？希望球队赢得胜利。”  
“今年有什么愿望吗？”  
“愿望一直没有变，”不知道怎的，脑海里突然出现托雷斯的样子，他不自觉地又露出了笑容，“一直没有变，只是不能告诉你们。谢谢。”  
回到更衣室里，从包里拿出自己的手机，果然，有条未读短信和未接来电都是来自托雷斯的。他脸上的笑容展露得更宽泛了。他没有马上回短信，而是直接拨电话过去，却收到对方关机的提示，他的笑容渐渐消失了。遗憾地挂了电话，发了两条推特，准备去洗澡。他又舍不得地拨了一次电话，依旧是关机的提示。  
“真是的，居然那么早睡觉啊。”他撇了撇嘴。突然想到自己现在的动作是托雷斯最喜欢表现的小动作，他脸上又恢复了笑容。把托雷斯发来的短信再看了看，他回复过去，我们一直在一起，爱你。亲亲。附上亲吻的表情。

拉莫斯在更衣室里收拾行李的时候，看到马塔和阿斯皮利奎塔在跟其他人拥抱告别。马塔走到他跟前，稍微踮了踮脚，搂住拉莫斯的肩膀拍了拍，“塞尔吉奥，你们一路顺风。我们先去车站了。”  
拉莫斯也拍了拍他的后背，放开他。看了看手表的时间，有些话想问马塔，欲言又止的样子。马塔有些疑惑，对他挑了挑眉毛。  
“南多，他都是这个时间点睡觉吗？我打电话给他已经关机了。有些奇怪，我有点想不通。”  
马塔看着他有些茫然的样子，抚慰他道：“平时他很少这个时间睡觉的，可能是今天训练太累了，所以早些睡觉。如果你不放心，我帮你去看看他。”  
拉莫斯想了想，还是有些放不下心， “我和你们回去，我想亲自确认他一切都好，我才能放心回去。我们一起走吧。”  
拉莫斯的决定，一旦提出，就很难被劝服更改的。虽然马塔觉得拉莫斯这样奔波会累坏身体，不过他只是耸耸肩，表示同意。  
拉莫斯给自己扣上蓝色的帽子，把帽檐压低，推了推马塔和阿斯皮利奎塔往前走。  
欧洲之星的火车站里人潮如织，擦肩磨踵。拉莫斯出来的时候换上便衣，蓝色针织开襟衫搭配白色T恤，紧致深色牛仔裤包裹着修长的腿，阿斯皮利奎塔和马塔穿着简单修身的夹克外套和牛仔裤。刚刚和巴黎打过比赛，这两三天电视里都是他们的面孔，所以三个西班牙人在车站里还是被一些路上的行人认出来，请求合影和签名。  
整个行程拉莫斯一直很安静，这跟他平时爱唱爱跳的欢乐模样有些不一样，马塔和阿斯皮都想安慰他别担心，不过他们觉得还是让他安安静静的好了，而且一场高强度的比赛下来，其实大家都很累的。  
火车终于到了伦敦。拉莫斯和马塔、阿斯皮在车站里拥抱告别，各自搭乘出租车离开。  
“见到南多，替我问声好，我想他会没事的。他一直很厉害。”马塔拍了拍他的腰。  
“好的，我知道，我只是想…确认，而且我很想见见他。”拉莫斯耸耸肩。  
“也替我问候他。我们都很挂念他的。”阿斯皮抱了一下拉莫斯，拍了拍他的后背。  
拉莫斯笑了笑，点点头。

或许想见到托雷斯的心情很急切，在他家门口刚刚放下行李，拉莫斯就使劲地拍着他的门，完全不在意此举有可能遭到周围邻居的报警。而且此刻已是深夜十一点了。  
门一甫开，露出托雷斯瘦削的脑袋，一脸疑惑地皱着眉头，直到看清门外站着的男子的容貌后，眼睛突然睁得大大，身体都僵住了。  
拉莫斯可管不了那么多，径直把门推开，像是到了自己家一样，把行李拉进来，随手关上了门。  
这一过程托雷斯只能呆呆地看着他，完全没有任何反应！  
还是拉莫斯先打破了沉默。“嘿！是我！你这是什么反应啊？”边说还边在托雷斯面前挥了挥手。  
“塞尔吉奥，你怎么会出现在这里！你不是应该在……”托雷斯使劲眨了眨眼睛，希望自己不是在做梦。  
“你为什么把手机关了？我很担心你，但其实我特别特别想见你。”拉莫斯说完搂住托雷斯紧靠在墙壁上。  
“我……我……可能是手机没电了……”托雷斯满脸通红，不敢注视拉莫斯的眼睛，把头扭过一边。  
这样奇怪的举动逃不过拉莫斯的眼睛，“是吗？”  
托雷斯不看他，头扭在一边点点头。  
拉莫斯把他紧紧按在墙壁上，双手抱住他的脸，掰过来与自己对视。“真的没电了吗？为什么你眼睛红红的？出了什么事？”  
托雷斯焦急地想要扒开拉莫斯的钳制，伸手并用想要挣脱开来，但他知道每次都是无功而返，后卫的力气一直比他大多了。最后他不得不放弃抵抗。  
“对不起。我说谎了……我……我想要见你都想疯了，可是我现在的情况不允许我去做任何疯狂的事情，我不能为了想你就把训练落下，也不能为了想你跑去巴黎，或者明天一早上搭乘最早的飞机去马德里找你。我害怕听到你的声音了，就不顾一切，这样就会把这几天的积累起的努力化为泡影，所以，我把手机关了。我以为我足够坚强了，但是我真的做不到。”  
托雷斯一口气把积蓄在心里的话都说了出来，由于情绪过于激动，浑身都散发着灼热的气息，让拉莫斯身体不禁有些蠢蠢欲动。  
两人沉默了一会儿。  
拉莫斯轻轻地吻了一下托雷斯的脸颊，灼烫火热。  
“你一直很坚强，比我认识的任何人来说都是最坚强最有勇气的。”拉莫斯与他额头相抵，望进他眼睛的最深处，“有谁可以在经历如此多的大起大落依旧为梦想拼搏争取到最后一刻？有谁可以在年纪轻轻便担起队长重担奋勇争先甚至头破血流？有谁可以为了梦想离开至亲至爱独自闯荡？有谁可以经历身体多处劫难还依旧不惜体力冲锋陷阵？有谁可以不断牺牲不断改变去促进球队荣誉？我不敢说这是伟大，但你确实是无论对自己还是对人生还有梦想，都是最坚强最有勇气的。”  
托雷斯感觉心脏像是被狠狠地捏着，几次想要开口说点什么，都没法说出半个字来，眼眶蓄满了泪水，在打着转。他看不清拉莫斯的脸，他拼命地仰着头，不想在他最爱的男人面前落泪，而且他刚刚还在说自己坚强的。拼命的吸气，压抑着激动的情绪，生生把眼泪压下去。  
拉莫斯倾身过去，吻走了他眼角噙着的泪花。“傻瓜，和我在一起，你不需要压抑自己。”  
“对不起，”托雷斯又道歉了，看到拉莫斯蹙起的眉头，赶紧改口，“我真的那么好吗？”  
“当然，难道你还不相信我吗？”拉莫斯笑了笑，摸了摸他把头发修剪得很短却还保有柔软触感的头，“我会生气的！”  
“对……”托雷斯还未说完，就被拉莫斯阻止了，“你打算一晚上都跟我道歉吗，换个词行不行？”  
托雷斯不好意思地笑了笑，脸又红了。“我爱你，塞尔吉奥。”  
拉莫斯显然对他难得的表白有些不适应，愣了一下才反应过来，“我也爱你，南多。”

在抛却那些沮丧、疑虑和担忧之后，两人四目相交，唯有强烈的爱意和浓烈的思念在交缠摩擦出四溅的火花。拉莫斯收紧臂膀，两人贴得更近于一丝不透，疯狂地亲吻起那个他日思夜想的人。托雷斯迎合他侧着脸交换着角度，感受他的舌尖侵入后的肆意撩拨，翻搅交缠，带着激烈的震颤和索求，直击彼此灵魂深处。  
拉莫斯的双手从托雷斯的后背摩挲着到臀部，手指深入他的T恤边缘，手掌一点点侵入裤脚边缘。灼热的摩擦让托雷斯身体在微微的颤抖，拉莫斯感觉下面也在蠢蠢欲动，不断往托雷斯大腿边摩擦。  
两人直到窒息的快感才稍微分开他们的距离，但是身体依旧紧紧地抱在一起。托雷斯喘着粗气，额头蹭着拉莫斯的前额，“塞塞，你刚刚打完比赛……还是……”  
拉莫斯同样喘着粗气，手指还在托雷斯衣服里肆虐地刺激着前锋的敏感带。“我不想再多说一次了，你不相信我我会生气的。”  
“可是……”托雷斯感受着身体强烈的反应，手指紧紧地抓着拉莫斯的肩膀，没说完的话都被拉莫斯狂热的吻给吞没了。  
“看来我需要好好地表现，才能让你心服口服了。”拉莫斯嘴角轻笑。  
不给托雷斯任何辩驳的机会，风风火火地拉着他直奔二楼的卧室，推倒他床上。  
情潮涌动带着巨浪排山倒海而来，拉莫斯不容反抗地吮吻袭上托雷斯的全身，猛烈而有力，托雷斯尚存的理智已渐渐远去，他压抑的呻//吟成为彼此间最好的催/情剂，拉莫斯双手翻起托雷斯的T恤，在裸露的皮肤上缓慢而又霸道地落下一个个亲吻，感觉到嘴唇下，烧烫的皮肤在微微颤抖，拉莫斯感到无比满足。  
被情/欲燃烧地旺热的托雷斯伸手摸索着，拉扯着拉莫斯靠近自己，寻找他的嘴唇，狠狠地啃咬亲吻。  
情盛难收，两人褪尽身上所有的衣服，蜜色和奶白色交缠环抱，灼芒的呼吸喷洒在彼此身上，热烈地似乎要交融在一起。  
两人手指交缠抓紧，拉莫斯炽热的唇再次沿着托雷斯绝妙的曲线一路向下勾勒，直到意志薄弱的最中心。在敏感带的缓慢折磨，试探性地触感引发眩晕，任性地掀起惊涛骇浪。  
早已兴奋难耐的地方在蠢蠢欲动，拉莫斯放开手指抓住他的激动揉搓，在他激烈地天人交战之际吞下他，手指往后寻找着热情的迎合，前后夹击令托雷斯防不胜防，早已丢盔卸甲完全沉浸下去。当极度叫嚣的热望随着拉莫斯顶入身体，陶醉的低吟已变成激越的尖叫，体会着窒息的快/感冲刷着躯体的各个地方。凶狠地冲撞带着浓烈的爱意和压抑的思念全数倾注在他的身上，托雷斯紧紧抓着拉莫斯的头发，贴着他的脖颈摩擦，激情的体液最终将两人推向了失控的边缘。

伦敦的早晨春寒料峭，有些微冷地风从窗户的缝隙里偷偷地潜入。怕冷的托雷斯使劲地搂住床上赤身的男人，脸庞还在他的胸膛上擦了擦。拉莫斯感受怀里的动静，睫毛轻动如蝴蝶展翅，最终睁开了眼睛。看着胸口躺着的金色短发的雀斑爱人，露出宠溺的微笑，低下头在他的发上轻轻一吻。  
“真想这样和你赖在床上，一辈子都不用去踢比赛了。”拉莫斯感觉胸口的爱人嘴角的弧度在移动，知道他也醒了。  
“那就不起床了。”托雷斯的语气有些撒娇，手指在拉莫斯的手臂上划着圈。  
拉莫斯笑了笑。  
“可你我今天都要训练呢，我们俩要是都迟到了，就要被教练踢屁股了。”  
托雷斯仰起头看他，脸上洋溢着笑容。拉莫斯注意到他前一场比赛留下的淤青已经消散了。  
“教练才舍不得踢我屁股呢。”托雷斯爬起来坐在他身上。  
“又想让你的美貌当特权么？可惜拉法是男的，而且你还带着面具……”拉莫斯还未说完，托雷斯就俯身下来，噙着他的嘴唇，继而伸入舌头挑逗着他的舌，修长的手指轻轻刮着他胸前的红樱。  
拉莫斯终于抓着空隙，推开彼此一些距离，胸膛起伏。“要赶上最早的飞机，我要赶快出门的，南多。”  
托雷斯置若罔闻，顺势往下一路舔吻，在拉莫斯最引以为傲的地方用力地吸吮，这一击立即引发拉莫斯身体的强烈反应，难以抑制的呻/吟冲口而出。热烈的激情从欲/望中喷薄而出，拉莫斯全身松懈下来，伸手勾着托雷斯往上，抱紧在怀里，亲吻他，吸吮他嘴里自己的味道。  
扯过床单盖在两人的头顶，拉莫斯抚摸着托雷斯，通红的脸颊。  
“南多，麻烦是你挑起的，你要负责到底了。”

两个人开着车在机场高速飞奔的时候，已经是两个小时以后的事情了。没法吃上早餐了，两人一人一口同喝着一杯热咖啡，咬了几口三明治。  
好在运气不错，拉莫斯赶上飞往马德里最早的飞机，下午的训练完全赶得上。机场里，两人出众的身材和俊美的外貌即使是戴着鸭舌帽和墨镜也无法遮挡的。不过，早上的机场人还不多，所以他们不担心被围观。当机场的广播通知即将登机的时候，托雷斯拉着拉莫斯的手闪进一块大广告牌后面。  
“他们看到也不会怎么样的。当我亲吻你的衣柜个人像的推特照片被全世界转载之后，我想他们一点都不会惊讶看到我们抱在一起的。”  
托雷斯脸又红了起来。他真是太爱脸红了，这么多年了还这样，不过我就喜欢这样的他。拉莫斯乐呵呵地笑着看他。  
“你真是太疯狂了。我看到的时候吓得眼珠子都要掉出来了。可心里就有些多愁善感起来，以前生日我们都是一起在队里过的，而我今年却……”  
“嘿嘿，我可不想听这些，我们昨晚都说好了的。”拉莫斯赶紧阻止他，“我只是太想你了，只是表达我的思念，没想到弄哭你，或者让你伤心的。”  
托雷斯点点头，平复了一下心情，笑了笑，“不过，这样的表白让我感觉挺骄傲的，拉莫斯是属于我一个人的。”  
“是是是，骄傲的小公鸡。”拉莫斯刮了一下他的鼻子，托雷斯敏感地瑟缩了一下。  
“对不起，我忘记了你的鼻子重伤过了。”拉莫斯连忙道歉。  
“没事，只是还有些反射性反应而已。等可以摘下面具了，就差不多都好完全了。”托雷斯为自己过分反应感到有些不好意思。  
登机的广播再次响起，两人的心思彼此都格外清楚。托雷斯把拉莫斯的帽檐转到后面，捧起他的脸，带着无限的爱恋和深意，将唇印在他的唇上。两人相互碾磨，唇舌深入，感受彼此热烈的气息，在彼此的唇间留下自己的味道。  
托雷斯用尽力气挣脱开来，又帮拉莫斯把帽檐转回来，推着他进入登机口。

2013年3月30日星期六，南安普顿的球场。  
托雷斯在客场更衣室里做好上场的准备，马塔热身完后蹦着步子，扑到托雷斯身上紧紧抱住他。  
托雷斯好笑地皱着眉头打量他，“胡安，干嘛啊？”  
马塔在他怀里摇了摇头，“南多，你不知道我有多想你。”  
托雷斯笑了笑，“知道了，知道了。嗯，我也想你。快点去准备上场了，再打扰我，我踢你屁股哦。”  
鲁伊兹顶着标志性的蓬蓬头摇头晃脑地进来，看到托雷斯后，也笑得很开心。他嫌弃地扯开马塔，“快走快走，我和南多说说话。”  
托雷斯看着他们俩，好笑地说道，“你们俩今天看到我怎么都怪怪的啊。”  
马塔闪到了一边，鲁伊兹拉过托雷斯靠近身边，“南多啊，我好久没给你作法了，今天开始吧。”说完他就一手扶着托雷斯的肩膀，另外一只手手掌按着托雷斯的额头。  
托雷斯笑了笑，闭上眼睛，配合他的仪式。  
鲁伊兹念完咒语后，拥抱了托雷斯，在他耳边说道，“南多，今天你会进球的。”  
托雷斯拍了拍他的后背，“谢谢，大卫。”  
这时候兰帕德和特里也进来了，鲁伊兹又兴奋地凑过去，“弗兰克，要不要我也你作法，让你尽快破纪录呢？”  
特里对鲁伊兹摇了摇手，“这事情让我来就好。”

 

“后场鲁伊兹断球成功，迅速传给兰帕德，蓝军8号注意到马塔的位置极佳，一个精确长传找到了这位中场核心，马塔心领神会分给了套边的阿扎尔，阿扎尔横穿，埋伏在禁区的托雷斯早已做好准备，轻巧一推，但速度极快，守门员反应已晚，皮球应声入网！托雷斯进球了！！他跑到场边的摄像机前，掀起了球衣！哦，西班牙前锋这次的庆祝动作很少见啊！我看到里面的白色背心上写着：¡Feliz cumpleaños! Sergio Ramos！……”

拉莫斯在球队更衣室的大屏幕前看着那些蓝色的影子溶成一团，把他的托雷斯团团围住，欢呼雀跃。他觉得眼前被水雾遮挡着一片模模糊糊的，他吸了吸鼻子，抬起头抹去跟着一起激动而不知不觉流出的泪水，换上他一直以来永远不变的灿烂笑容。  
卡西利亚斯走进来，看到一脸灿烂的拉莫斯，好奇地问，“你怎么笑得那么开心？”  
“我收到今天最好的生日礼物。”  
卡西利亚斯转过头看着大屏幕，过来拍了拍拉莫斯的肩膀，笑着说，“恭喜你。他一直很棒的。生日快乐，塞尔吉奥。”  
“谢谢。他一直是我的骄傲。”


End file.
